It's Going to Work Out
by MarchHatter
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were growing apart. First they started to stop texting every morning, then they stopped texting all together. Written back in season 3, found in my computer archive today.


Kurt sighed as he walked through the doors of the Lima Bean. He was so frustrated. Who would have thought that at 19 he would still be in Lima? NYADA hadn't accepted him, and he had never applied anywhere else. Rachel called him every five minutes, but he still missed her. Blaine was wonderful, but Kurt felt like he was losing him, and the scary part was that Kurt knew he couldn't stop the inevitable break up. He and Blaine had grown apart ever since he left McKinley. At first they started to stop texting every morning, then they stopped texting all together. Their only contact was their weekly meet ups at the Lima Bean and the occasional text, call or date. Kurt knew what he should to do, what he _had _to do. He saw Blaine sitting at their usual table and his heart plummeted at the thought of the deed he was about to do. "Hey, Kurt!" Blaine said, cheerfully. Why did he have to be so happy? It only made Kurt feel worse. "Blaine? We need to talk." Kurt said, voice trembling a bit. Blaine noticed his wording and attitude and said, "Why don't we go to my place?" Kurt nodded. It was a quiet car ride. They took Kurt's Navigator and Blaine said he would get his car on the way to work tomorrow. One of Katy Perry's newer songs played quietly in the background as both boys anticipated the next moves of the other.

Once Kurt was comfortable seated at the foot of Blaine's bed he said the fatal words. His heart broke as he uttered, "We should break up." His voice broke in the middle and he looked up, his eyes meeting the other boy's. "I… Kurt?" Kurt could see Blaine's lip quivering, as he tried to hold back tears. "Why Kurt?" Tears pooled in Kurt's eyes as he saw Blaine's defences slowly crumble, like a dam breaking through. "I'm sorry Blaine. I love you, I love spending time with you, but I'm not _in love_ with you anymore. I love you like you love a best friend. I ju-" Kurt's voice choked off then, as tears started to flow down his cheeks. His pale skin went blotchy as he stumbled towards to door. "I have to go" he choked out. Blaine let him.

Kurt barely registered the drive home. He stumbled down the stairs to his room in the basement and collapsed onto his bed as le let his emotions take him over. Why? All of his friends were gone and Finn was a great brother, but no help in this situation. He missed his friends. He missed everything. He didn't know how long he had been crying there when there was a knock on the door. Kurt hastily tried to wipe his tears of as he hiccoughed, "Wh-who is it?" He heard Finn's voice reply, "Someone to see you, bro." Kurt sat up. Nobody was supposed to come over today. Tina was on holidays with her parents and Mercedes was out with Sam this weekend. Kurt slowly got up and opened the door. Blue eyes met brown as he looked up into the face of Rachel Berry.

Kurt was in shock as he was attacked by the diva. "Kurt! What happened! You're all red! Where you crying?! Who did this?! I swear to god, I will kill whoever it was! Was it Blaine?!" Kurt was overwhelmed. Rachel's holidays didn't start for another week, and _he_ was going to go see her in New York. "I- Rachel! Stop! I… how are you here?" He stammered. The shorter girl looked superior as she said, "Finn called me. He got home a couple of hours ago and said you were crying so loudly that he could here you from his room. He didn't know what to do so he called me. I told him to leave you alone and took the first available train." Kurt smiled, sniffling and Rachel looked at him sympathetically as he poured his heart out to her. He told her everything, and she listened without complaining and let him cry on her shoulder all night. They ended up putting on an old musical and watching that till they fell asleep.

Kurt woke up in the late hours of Sunday morning to find Rachel Berry on a warpath around his room. "Rachel… What are you doing?" he asked groggily as she threw some clothes on the bed. "Packing, of course!" she said. "How many clothes do you have, Kurt?!" Rachel added, exasperated. "A lot." Kurt sighed. "Why are you packing?" He asked, patience waning. "YOU are coming back to New York with me." Rachel said. "I already told your Dad, and you were going to come in a week anyway. Only one thing left to ask… Are you going to come back in two weeks, like you planned, or not?" Rachel was bombarding him with information before he had even had a coffee. She was like a headache that never left. He took a gulp of water as he said, "What do you mean Rachel?" Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at him from underneath her fringe. "Are you going to move in with me in New York or not, Kurt?" Kurt was shocked. Move in with her? Where had that come from? They had talked about it some, but Kurt hadn't wanted to burden her. "I- What?" Rachel looked annoyed. "Yes or no, Kurt?" Kurt was in shock as he stammered "Um, well… yes, I guess…" Rachel let out a breath of relief, as she said "Then get up and help me pack!"

Two hours later, they were both on a train to New York and Kurt couldn't help but feel that everything would work itself out.


End file.
